Fuerzas Especiales Hogwarts
by AlizBMcFly
Summary: Despues de una Guerra es indispensable romper tensiones, por ello la directora decide crear un programa, estaba cansada de todas las diferencias, sabia donde encontraria a las personas perfectas para probarlo. La asistencia al colegio era Obligatoria, los estudiantes jamas se imaginaron en lo que se estaban metiendo, en especial el trio dorado y los Slytherin.
1. Epilogo

Hermione no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Draco estaba seguro de que había cometido una estupidez, algo peor de lo normal.

Theo simplemente estaba frustrado.

Harry amaneció en una cama que no era la suya, no se arrepentía para nada.

Ron, bueno Ron es Ron así que recordaba perfectamente en todo lo que se metió y lo que sus amigos y enemigos habían hecho la noche pasada. Su cámara mágica lo comprobaba.

Ginny simplemente no fue invitada, su curso era el Sexto, lo que quería decir Actividades Diferentes.

A Pansy simplemente no le importo.

Luna reía alegre mientras recorría los pasillos para llegar a su sala común.

Y Los gemelos reían de todo lo que habían provocado. Claro con algo de ayuda de la directora.


	2. Principio del Fin

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Principio del Fin

El mundo mágico se encontraba en su peor momento a pesar de la derrota del Señor Tenebroso, el rencor y desprecio entre las facciones era evidente. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que pusieron los combatientes en su momento el mundo no había cambiado ni un poco.

No era ninguna sorpresa para nadie, los "Triunfadores" se encontraban débiles y los "perdedores" no tenían absolutamente nada, aun se sentía en el aire la desesperación y temor de que tan solo hubiese sido un sueño y _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado _aun siguiera vivo por ahí, después de todo ya les había pasado.

Después de una guerra lo último que se desea es seguir con la tensión. La situación era delicada, al parecer los papeles se habían invertido y los que ahora eran señalados y acusados por todos eran aquellos que de alguna manera estuvieron relacionados con el Señor Tenebroso. Era necesario tomar cartas en el asunto y que mejor lugar para empezar que el colegio, ahí fácilmente podría encontrar a sus blancos.

Al regresar la nueva directora, Minerva McGonagall tendría que elaborar un plan, no dejaría que un montón de prejuiciosos terminaran con todo por lo que habían luchado.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era ocuparse de lo que correspondía externamente, evitar ser molestada o en su caso reprendida por todos aquellos que querían evitar el avance de la sociedad mágica. Tenía que ir al Ministerio de Magia y si era necesario proclamar como un país libre los terrenos de Hogwarts, no volvería a permitir los destrozos internos que ocurrieron durante la guerra cuando fue despojada de su cargo.

Para su sorpresa no hubo necesidad de llegar a tales extremos, el ministro la recibió en cuanto puso un pie en el Hall que al parecer habían le hecho renovaciones puesto que la grotesca estatua que adornaba el centro había sido reemplazada por una fuente y debajo de ella una inscripción que rezaba un epitafio para todos aquellos que habían perecido en la Guerra.

Una mujer joven de baja estatura y cabellos negros la intercepto en su camino hacia la recepción y le aseguro que el ministro la estaba esperando. Se imaginó que sería una broma hasta que llego a la oficina de Kingsley.

_-Buenos días Minerva, había estado esperándote por un par de días, creía que sería yo el que fuera a buscarte al colegio.-_La sonrisa sorprendentemente blanca de aquel moreno le sorprendió, no le había dicho a nadie lo que pretendía.

Decidió darle una oportunidad y escuchar lo que le diría, sabia perfectamente que el Ministro era totalmente razonable y atendería a todas las preocupaciones que asechaban a su mente.

La plática con el ministerio fue totalmente refrescante, al parecer tenía la cabeza llena de cosas que no necesitaba para iniciar con la reformación del mundo mágico, Kingsley estaba haciendo su parte pero necesitaba de alguien que fuera capaz de llevar el colegio. Hasta el momento no había pensado en que su cargo estaba condicionado a las decisiones del Ministro. Se avergonzó de sí misma.

_-Me ratificaras como Directora de Hogwarts?- _

_-Por supuesto que lo hare, no hay nadie más con tu capacidad, pero me temo que no poder ayudarte mucho en ese sentido, caerá sobre ti la responsabilidad de mostrar el camino a todos los muchachos. Lo siento mucho-_Minerva no cabía de la emoción, estaba dispuesta a liderar una revolución para conseguir lo que el ministro le había ofrecido sin ninguna resistencia. Por supuesto que aceptaría.

La plática llevo algunos minutos más para después realizar la firma del contrato mágico que la pondría al frente del Colegio, al fin podría seguir adelante.

En el Ministerio le dieron carta libre para experimentar durante por lo menos un año ya después decidirían si era posible extenderlo o no. De esto dependía que muchas personas no se fueran una temporada a Azkaban. La situación era totalmente desesperante sobre todo porque no quería que interfirieran más las fracturas entre las casas en especial la de Slytherin que como bien se sabe tenían rencillas con prácticamente todo el mundo.

Pensó durante todas las vacaciones la forma de llevar a cabo su plan, primeramente tenía que hacer obligatoria la asistencia al colegio de todos los alumnos que estuvieran en edad y a todos aquellos que por alguna u otra razón (la guerra) habían pedido el año escolar.

Para esto debía de pedir un favor al retrato que colgaba detrás de la silla del director. Necesitaba el Hechizo localizador.

Lo segundo era encontrarse aliados lo suficientemente confiables como para guardar un secreto tan importante, había varias posibilidades, tendría que escoger a alguna persona de entre el alumnado y a algún profesor, pero sobre todo a alguien con experiencia en este tipo de menesteres.

Estaba sorbiendo su taza de té cuando la más grande idea le pasó por la mente. Sus más cercanos aliados estaban en la punta de sus narices! Los gemelos Weasley eran perfectos para el trabajo, decidió que era el momento de empezar a armar el plan y les envió una carta que los dejaría lo suficientemente intrigados como para acudir a una cena con ella.

Definitivamente los gemelos no sabían en lo que se metieran si aceptaban.

Fred y George Weasley se encontraban en el sótano de su tienda experimentando un poco, explosivos y algo de polvos mágicos harían maravillas. Esto de estar inventando y mejorando los productos de la tienda era realmente relajante, les hacía olvidarse un poco de lo que fue la guerra y para George el horror de pensar que Fred había muerto. A Fred lo encontraron después malherido en medio de la torre de Astronomía, al parecer quien había muerto de verdad era un mortifago que tenía como objetivo infiltrarse en medio de la confusión gracias a un poco de poción Multijugos, a pesar de que no estaba a favor de ninguna manera le alegraba de sobre manera que otro y no Fred hubiera muerto en aquella ocasión. En fin, la nueva poción de amor estaba resultando un éxito, lo mejor de todo era el tiempo de duración, solamente una hora suficiente para que el afectado se diera cuenta si en realidad había posibilidades o la relación terminaría siendo un total fracaso.

George se encontraba pensando en ello cuando una intrigante carta apareció frente a sus narices. Como era posible eso? los hechizos de defensa que rodeaban su tienda y apartamento eran comparables con los que tenían la Madriguera o hasta el mismo Grimmauld Place así que era técnicamente imposible que eso sucediera sin que se enteraran primero.

La única forma de resolver el intrigante episodio era abrir la carta. Cuando lo hicieron se llevaron una grata sorpresa. Definitivamente su vida no paraba de darles sorpresas, alguien los adoraba.

La reunión entre los Gemelos y la Directora se llevó a cabo ese mismo día por la noche en un restaurant Muggle, así se evitaría la filtración de cualquier detalle que pudieran concretar en la cena. Era muy apresurado decir que pudieran llegar a armar algún plan a largo plazo pero estamos hablando de los Weasley, unos totales impredecibles.

El restaurant en el que se encontraban era normal dentro de los términos de los muggles, nada elegante pero tampoco era un basurero, los gemelos llegaron muy emocionados no cualquier día eran citados por la nueva y flamante directora, a la cual por cierto apreciaban mucho aunque jamás lo admitirían frente a nadie. Se encontraban pensando las razones que habrían llevado a la profesora a contactarlos directamente a ellos, entre las posibilidades se encontraban que quería una dote de por vida de Polvos Peruanos, definitivamente sería divertido averiguar qué haría con ellos, o tal vez era que quería invertir en el negocio, eso definitivamente era mejor, pero no cederían sin logran una vía libre hacia el colegio.

Se encontraban cavilando cuando la profesora llego, al instante se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia hasta que ella los detuvo, solo lo hicieron automáticamente sin tomar en cuenta que era un lugar Muggle, Oh dios habían hecho el ridículo, no es que no les gustara hacerlo, en todo caso lo harían de nuevo y eso es lo que hicieron hasta que Mcgonagall los detuvo definitivamente haciéndolos sentar con un azote para cada uno.

Sobándose la nuca George fue el que rompió el silencio-Bueno, es un gusto tener una cita con usted, pero era necesario que trajera a Fred? Nosotros dos solos estaríamos perfectos-Acto seguido le guiño un ojo ganándose otro azote-O es que me prefiere a mi agrego Fred de forma "seductora" atreviéndose a tocarle la mano, el castigo de la Directora fue que recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica al momento en el que tuvo contacto.

-Ya está bien, es hora de aclarar todo esto, lo primero que les pediré es una total discreción con todo lo que será tratado hoy, por eso les pregunto. Puedo confiar plenamente en ustedes?-La reacción de los gemelos era la que ella buscaba, cambiaron sus poses desenfadadas y las sonrisas que siempre les acompañaban por unas expresiones de total seriedad, aquellas que solo había visto un par de veces, el día en el que hicieron la broma que los alejaría del colegio y cuando volvieron para participar en la guerra. Totalmente decididos, pero en ese momento tambien se encontraban intrigados por lo que podía suceder a partir de este encuentro.

Definitivamente este era el principio de un curso agitado.


	3. Reunion Forzada

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Reunión Forzada

Como buen hombre nacido entre la aristocracia Draco Malfoy se mofaba de su cuna y Buenos modales, no podía evitar ser como era, toralmente desagradable, aun para los estándares de los Slytherin, en especial los de Theodore Nott. Un muchacho que a pesar de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes se las arreglo para liberarse y huir de las filas del Oscuro. Aun no se sabía claramente como es que lo logro, lo único que importa y que importo durante los juicios era que lo había hecho, muchos creían que era afortunado, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Nott no sabía cómo es que había empezado a pensar en su antiguo amigo, tal vez era porque acababa de comprar unas cortinas verdes, muy parecidas a las que se encontraban en la mansión del rubio, una a la que jamás volvería, él se encargaría personalmente de ello. Así que por que había comprado esas horrendas cortinas? Probablemente lo descubriría después.

En el momento que Theo recibió la notificación, por que eso era para el, una notificación sin importancia, aun se encontraba escondido en Estados Unidos sin saber el destino de su país, en realidad no le interesaba mucho después de todo el había huido de ahí. Llevaba por lo menos diez meses escondido en el continente, recorriendolo desde Argentina hasta el sito en el que se encontraba, realmente había tomado la mejor decisión al alejarse.

Llego ahí por medio de un peligroso recorrido desde Australia. Nunca se imaginarían como llego ahí desde Londres.

Fue una total sorpresa enterarse que habían dado con el con tanta facilidad, aun cuando había tomado sus precauciones tanto mágicas como muggles, por ello, desconfiando definitivamente de la veracidad de la carta decidió huir de nuevo con aun más contramedidas, más de las que jamás tuvo. Así que salió de New York solo unos minutos después de leer la carta, tendría que abandonar muchas de sus pertenencias o en su defecto mandar moverlas después, no podía permitirse más errores. Calculaba que faltaban al menos unos días para que empezaran a buscarlo de nuevo, por lo menos una semana ya que estaba a tres días del primero de septiembre, según la carta la fecha límite para presentarse, contaba con el tiempo perfecto para desaparecer de nuevo, esta vez esperaba que funcionara.

Cuando Theo recibió la visita que le cambiaría la vida se encontraba en Santa Mónica, un lugar que para su gusto estaba bastante bien, perfecto para empezar de nuevo, lo había decidido esta vez funcionaria.

Su apartamento estaba situado cerca de la playa, astutamente había logrado sacar suficiente dinero de su cuenta familiar para desaparecer y no trabajar el resto de su vida, gratamente había descubierto que era otro de sus talentos.

Se sentía seguro, habían pasado un par de días después del primero, no había razón para asustarse, estaba satisfecho de sí mismo y sus técnicas de escape, nadie jamás lo encontraría se aseguró personalmente de ello poniendo todo de sí para que sus huellas fueran borradas de la faz de la tierra, inclusive se había conseguido un nombre falso, Bryan Thomson, algo desagradable, pero por eso jamás descubrirían que se trataba de él, era perfecto. Planto pistas falsas de su paradero como lo eran un par de muchachos contratados para hacerse pasar por el durante un tiempo y distintas huellas que indicaban que salió del país. En fin el plan era infalible, al menos es lo que pensó hasta que se vio cara a cara con su visita.

Aun no empezaba a desempacar cuando tocaron a la puerta, extrañado decidió que no abriría-_quien podrá ser?-_nadie conocido eso seguro, pero aun así se quedó quieto, la puerta volvió a sonar anunciando que quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado estaba decidido. Theo aguanto la respiración esperando que la persona se cansara y desistiera. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sonó una vez más, ahora con mayor insistencia, consternado pensó que podría tratarse de alguno de sus nuevos vecinos hasta que escucho una voz que reconoció pero no ubico.

_-Nott, sabemos que estás ahí. Abre la puerta de una maldita vez!- _Se llenó de pánico, pero aún tenía una esperanza, se decidió a abrir pero cuando fue hacia la entrada casi se desmaya al encontrarse con la última persona que le hubiese gustado ver en toda su vida, el insufrible e inigualable _Draco Malfoy._

_-Hey amigo, te habíamos estado buscando durante un tiempo, es bueno volver a verte…-_

No le tomo mucho tiempo recuperarse de la impresión y tomar la varita en sus manos pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos fue despojado de esta en un instante, alguien más se encontraba en la habitación, estaba atrapado._-Como es posible que me hayan localizado? Tape mis huellas perfectamente.-_escupió con rudeza, encolerizado, realmente no quería volver a la vida de antes.

_-Nott, tranquilo, no hemos venido a lo que piensas.-_Esta vez era otra voz la que se estaba encargando de tranquilizarlo, en un primer momento no la reconoció, para nada se trataba de un conocido. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse de cara con Luna Lovegood, la chica rubia, menuda y medio loca de Ravenclaw, solamente la había visto ocasionalmente en los pasillos, jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

_-Tu estas aliada con Malfoy? Increíble! Pero créanme, no voy a caer sin luchar.-_Después de esto se abalanzó contra Malfoy tacleándolo en el acto y provocando que los dos cayeran, lo ataco con todo lo que tenía, al puro estilo Muggle, los golpes le caían por todos lados hasta que se dio cuenta, desconcertado, de que Draco no respondía con magia, esto lo detuvo lo suficiente para que casi le partieran la mandíbula en dos.

_-Dioses Nott, te han dicho que no venimos a lo que piensas imbécil! Podrías dejar de golpearme y sentarte a escuchar lo que hemos venido a decirte?-_En ese momento se fijó que la lunática seguía en su sitio con varita en mano y a punto de reírse, aunque para su gusto pudo haber aguantado un poco más puesto que se escucharon sus suaves risas. Definitivamente se encontraba atrapado, que más daba si los escuchaba, lo decidió, mientras ellos hablaban idearía un plan para salir ileso de esa situación.

Levantándose lentamente se sentó en el cómodo sillón de la sala, _-Y bien? Qué demonios quieren?-_Su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad, se preguntaba cómo le haría para deshacerse de un par de magos, y por lo que sabía uno era experto en combate.

_-Todo esto se trata de la carta que te llego hace un tiempo, sobre lo de regresar al colegio.- _Mientras hablaba Luna veía todas las cosas a su alrededor con curiosidad contenida, se le notaba que moría por abrir las cajas y descubrir los secretos guardados.

_-Regresar? Por qué habría de hacerlo? Por si no lo notan estoy huyendo.-_En ese momento lunática no se pudo contener más y soltó una gran carcajada mientras Draco no dejaba de observarla con desprecio, se le veía en la cara que claramente no le agradaba esa chica.

_-Por lo visto no te has enterado de nada papanatas. Eres un Imbécil, te has concentrado tanto en que no te descubrieran que has olvidado ponerte al día, permíteme decirte que todo tu esfuerzo no ha sido más que inútil- _Theo no podía estar más que sorprendido, su cerebro dejo de funcionar, al parecer las marchas forzadas le habían afectado un poco._-La nueva directora dio contigo en segundos.-_ Todo su esfuerzo en vano, decidió que no valía la pena, de seguro el Lord había vencido y ahora los estaba reuniendo a todos, el por ser fugado lo usarían de ejemplo y…

_-No te preocupes Theo-_ Luna de nuevo, de donde habrá sacado que podría decirle así?_-No es nada de lo que estás pensando, solamente te llevaremos de regreso a Bretaña.-_Eso lo asustaba aún más, soportar el viaje de regreso, imaginarse las distintas torturas que podrían utilizar con él, simplemente le daba escalofríos.

-_Oh, por cierto el Lord Oscuro ha muerto.-_Y ahí definitivamente Theodore Nott se desmayó. Su cerebro se fundió.

Mientras tanto en la habitación se encontraba un Draco incrédulo, enfadado y golpeado aguantando a una lunática a cuestas, mientras el estúpido de Nott estaba inconsciente, fantástico, la sabelotodo encontraría la manera de que todo fuera su culpa y le restringiría la varita por más tiempo, simplemente genial.

-_Por Dios! Malfoy, que has hecho?-_y ahí estaba, la acusación.-_ Que le ha pasado a Nott? Pensé que esto sería sencillo para ti! Es de tu casa.-_ Como lo sospecho, la sabelotodo le echo la culpa, típico de ella.

_-Que? Yo no hice nada! Se desmayó solo!-_ Bueno después de un par de golpes bien dados que jamás reconocería.

_-No te creo ni un poco hurón, deberías de verte en un espejo, se nota que has tenido algo que ver.-_ Draco vio esperanzado, o al menos lo que el interpretaba como esperanzado, a la lunática tal vez ella tendría algo de influencia en la tonta.

_-Calma Hermione, yo soy testigo de que él se ha desmayado solo, paso cuando le di la Gran noticia. Al parecer no estaba muy enterado de lo que paso-_ En el momento que la rubia intervino la tensión en la habitación disminuyo dramáticamente, probablemente esa era la razón por la que se decidió quienes conformaran el equipo.

_-En ese caso te perdono hurón.-_Draco estaba en shock, el perdonado? Pero si no hiso nada!- _veo que no había desempacado, eso hará mas fácil la limpieza del lugar, empecemos.-_Mientras hablaba Hermione saco una maleta directamente de su bolso de cuentas. La deposito en medio de la sala, no sin antes poner cómodo a un durmiente Nott con un movimiento de varita.

Después de una media hora Draco aún se encontraba enojado, como era posible que lo golpearan y después fuera perdonado por haberse defendido? Definitivamente odiaba a la mojigata. Algún día se las pagaría y encontraría la manera de que el no fuera acusado de su desgracia.

Estaba tan concentrado en todo su parloteo interno que no se dio cuenta cuando terminaron de introducir todas las cajas dentro de la maleta hechizada que Hermione proporciono para la misión. Cuando analizo la situación se dio cuenta que era realmente práctica, otra cosa que jamás admitiría.

Hermione estaba realmente cansada cuando terminaron de empacar, no quería seguir lidiando con todas estas detenciones, por que no se le podía llamar de otra manera, eran arrestos. Primero se les sacaba de donde fuera que estuvieran y después se les invitaba (sin opción a negativa), a regresar al colegio. Definitivamente eran arrestos.

Ella no confiaba en Malfoy ni tampoco en si misma mientras estuvieran en la misma habitación, simplemente sacaba lo peor de su personalidad, gracias a Merlín que Luna estaba ahí. Se encontraba cavilando esto cuando Nott despertó, se sentía realmente culpable cuando se dio cuenta que había acusado a Malfoy en base a sus prejuicios, luego encontraría la manera de recompensarlo aunque sea un poco.

Theodore despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, dio un grito cuando se encontró con su departamento vacío y una sola maleta, que no reconocía como suya, en el centro. A simple vista no encontró a nadie, pensó que tal vez todo había sido una alucinación, paranoia. Pero no, recordaba perfectamente a Malfoy y a la lunática, sobre todo por el dolor que recorría su mandíbula. Ellos estaban en el departamento antes de que su mundo se oscureciera. De pronto recordó, no podía ser verdad,-_El Lord?... En verdad muerto?-_ Se pasó las manos por su cabello, negro, de un largo por debajo del cuello, un gesto que realmente lo tranquilizaba. Se asustó cuando empezó a escuchar sonidos provenientes de la cocina, al parecer aquellos dos no eran producto de su imaginación.

Con paso decidido, pero silencioso se acercó a la cocina, poco a poco, cuando estaba a punto de saltar hacia adentro una cabellera castaña paso justo delante de él, casi dejándolo sin respiración, solamente conocía a una persona con ese color y ese volumen.

_-Granger? Oh dioses. Es verdad! Lord ha muerto- _No podía estar más sorprendido, si Granger se encontraba ahí definitivamente era la confirmación de lo dicho por Luna. Realmente no podía creerlo.

_-Por lo que veo el estúpido hurón dijo la verdad y no estabas enterado.-_La vio con los ojos como platos_-Pues si está muerto, Harry lo venció y pateo su podrido culo fuera de este mundo, pero lo importante es que debemos largarnos de aquí cuanto antes, aún hay mucho trabajo.-_Ella se encontraba roja, tal vez por la impresión por que el realmente se había acercado demasiado sin que pudiera percibirlo, otro talento de serpiente.

_-Vaya Granger, no sabía que tenías ese vocabulario, que dirán los demás cuando sepan que tienes esa boquita tan sucia.-_ Se formó una línea en sus labios y volteo para encontrarse con Malfoy apoyado en el marco de la puerta, imperturbable, pero claramente enojado.

_-Es Suficiente Malfoy, tu castigo durara dos semanas más.-_ La sonrisa tenebrosa le causo un par de escalofríos a Nott, pero no fue nada comparado con la conmoción que sufrió Malfoy, estaba rojo de furia contenida. Tenía que actuar.

_-Por qué? A Dónde vamos?-_Apenas hubo hecho esas preguntas recordó la carta y lo dicho por Lovegood. No podía ser cierto.

_-Bueno eso es algo interesante para explicar, pero no hay tiempo. Hay que irnos.-_Mientras hablaba se ocupó de sacar un periódico viejo y otra carta dirigida a él.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_

_Mr. Theodore Nott_

_Apartamento No.23, quinta planta._

_1431 Ocean Ave._

_Santa Mónica, CA. USA._

_ Querido Nott._

_Tengo el placer de informarle que su solicitud de volver al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería ha sido aceptada, por ello es muy importante que se presente el día 1ro. De septiembre. En caso de que le sea imposible se le concederá un plazo una semana. Por favor observe la lista de materiales que se le anexa a esta carta._

_No olvide que no presentarse violaría el Decreto Ministerial para la educación No. 1._

_Muy cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora del Colegio._

Que solicitud? Estaba realmente perdido, pero a la vez emocionado, era hora de ponerse en marcha, ya después leería el periódico, no tenía ganas de enterarse de todo y que le diera otra subida de azúcar, era mejor dejarlo así por ahora.

_-Supongo que mis cosas están en camino, no?- _Pregunto con la esperanza que le digieran que sí y no que las habían incinerado con la creencia de que así se ahorrarían equipaje. Definitivamente lo creía por parte de Draco.

-_Por supuesto que no._- No podía estar tranquilo con esa gente.- _Se encuentran todas en esta maleta, incluyendo todo lo que dejaste en New York por cierto, era un bonito apartamento más amplio que este.-_La chica Lovegood logro impresionarlo una vez más, su vida entera un una maleta? Debería pesar horrores!. Ni siquiera una serpiente escurridiza como él podría dejar de admitir que eso era enormemente practico. De pronto decidió voltear a las ventanas para encontrarse con las horrendas cortinas verdes.

-_También me quiero llevar esas.-_ Por supuesto que conservaría un recuerdo de ese día de locos.

En la guerra habían muerto muchas personas inocentes entre ellos estudiantes y personas que no deberían de haber estado en ese lugar, eso es lo que pensaba el Profesor Remus Lupin mientras arreglaba unos frascos con contenidos dudosos en una repisa, ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de su esposa en plena batalla. Él había caído en una fuerte depresión de la que salió adelante solamente por su hijo y las últimas palabras de su esposa-_ Todas las cosas malas tienen que llegar a su final, es el destino, por favor cuida de nuestro hijo hazle saber el por qué su madre ha muerto.-_No pudo contenerse más y soltó una lagrima tenía que ser fuerte por él y por el futuro que esperaba vivir.

Se encontraba en esta situación cuando recibió el curioso mensaje que le cambiaría la vida totalmente, McGonagall.

En el mensaje se le citaba a una comida informal con la directora, podía llevar a su pequeño, al parecer también quería conocerlo. La cita estaba programada para el día siguiente, por la tarde, al parecer hacia buen tiempo así que decidió que aceptaría por mera cortesía hacia la gran mujer que lo citaba.

El día llego con demasiada prisa para su gusto, el ciclo escolar ya había iniciado, no entendía el porqué de la directora para citarlo, tal vez era solo por la curiosidad de ver al pequeño Tedd.

Caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del colegio, lugar donde habían acorado la cita, dirigiéndose al despacho, realmente no tenía ánimos para ninguna conversación trivial así que esperaba algo más interesante y no una simple comida. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que efectivamente era algo grande. Volvería a ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Al parecer en ese colegio se estaba gestando algo interesante.


	4. Noticias inesperadas

La mayoría de los personajes aquí representados le pertenecen a J.K. ROWLING

Noticias Inesperadas

Harry, Hermione y Ron se encontraban en el patio de la madriguera descansando y pensando en su futuro cuando de pronto una muy agitada Ginny se abalanza hacia ellos con el periódico en la mano, no se podía comunicar con ellos puesto que aún no recuperaba la compostura, definitivamente no podría hablar por un buen rato por la ardua carrera que hiso desde su casa hasta la colina en la que se encontraban los muchachos. Muy sorprendida Hermione es la que toma la iniciativa de leer el periódico puesto que supuso que la causa de que su amiga se encontrara en esa situación.

Al abrir el periódico no pudo estar más sorprendida, el titulo era totalmente inverosímil.

_Hogwarts Obligatoria_

Después de leer el título y estar paralizada por unos segundos se dispuso a leer el resto del artículo, no es que ella no quisiera volver al castillo, era que le intrigaba las circunstancias en la que se estaba dando tan inesperada orden.

Trataba sobre la reciente destitución de algunas de los Decretos Ministeriales que había lanzado Umbrige durante su desagradable permanencia en el colegio, cosa que le parecía extraña, que no se suponía que lo habían hecho en el momento que la Suma Inquisidora fue sacada del castillo? Al parecer no.

El punto más relevante de toda la historia era ese, no lo habían hecho y al parecer a penas se estaban dando cuenta del error. Eso quiere decir que había estado quebrantando las reglas durante bastante tiempo! Aunque ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento eso no le causaba tantas molestias como lo hubiera hecho hace seis años atrás. Sí que sus mejores amigos eran mala influencia.

En fin, decía que el único decreto que habían mantenido era ese que hacia el colegio obligatorio y se adjuntaba una lista con todos los nombres de los que tendrían que ir. Busco su nombre, fácilmente lo encontró, _Fantástico_ también los nombres de sus compañeros estaban ahí, Harry y Ron, eran sus nombres claramente así como los nombres de todos los que conocía. A solo tres días del primero de septiembre. Tendría que prepararse, _Que emoción._

También decía que si los alumnos no se presentaban durante la primera semana de clases irían por ellos a sus respectivas ubicaciones así fuera en otro continente. Realmente se lo estaban tomando en serio.

Cuando Ginny se recuperó y les conto a ellos de lo que se trataba el asunto estallo una ola de protestas digna de algún tribunal por la defensa de las criaturas mágicas. Todo termino cuando frente a ellos se apareció la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall en persona.

-_Ah! Veo que se han enterado. Que les parece si entramos para ver los detalles de su regreso al colegio?-_se los dijo con la voz más amable que le habían escuchado nunca pero a la vez no dejaba lugar a replica.

Cuando entraron por la puerta de la cocina Molly los esperaba con unas tazas de té y unas pocas galletas, al parecer ella ya estaba enterada de la visita.

-_Bien creo que es hora de que sean aclaradas algunas de sus dudas, pero tengan en claro que no se los diré todo, no es que no les tenga confianza pero prefiero que las cosas sean llevadas de esta manera. Primero que nada permítanme aclararles que fui yo la que dio la idea sobre la prevalencia del Decreto de obligación en la asistencia al colegio_.-Hubo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Ron estallo. Claro Típico de él, al parecer no podía mantener una conversación normal y civilizada.

-_Pero por que nos obligan?-_Grito al tan alto que Hermione tuvo la necesidad de cubrir sus odios.-_ Que acaso no hemos demostrado que somos capaces?-_ se encontraba tan rojo que Hermione se sintió tentada a soltar una risilla.-_Deberían de convertirnos en aurores inmediatamente! Después de todo participamos activamente en la Guerra!-_ Sus argumentos eran válidos pero la chica sospechaba que no eran suficientes para convencer a la Directora.

McGonagall aún se encontraba en su posición tomando tranquilamente, el que para su gusto era el mejor te de la semana, escuchando los pobres argumentos de Ronald cuando le vio directamente él supo que jamás le ganaría en esta discusión_-Comprendo perfectamente a lo que se refiere señor Weasley pero me temo que es imposible concederle esa petición, no por que no tenga derecho si no porque aún no está preparado para llevar a cabo tal cargo dentro del ministerio, no digo que no pueda hacerlo en un futuro simplemente que para ello es necesario tener el título del colegio y yo no estoy dispuesta a emitirlo sin que curse el último año que le queda_.-Si era posible Ron enrojeció aún más, pero esta vez de vergüenza y no de furia, era curioso como la directora podía captar ese tipo de detalles.

-_Pero Harry y yo teníamos planeado no volver, y entrar al curso inicial para ser Aurores…-_Era inútil, lo descubrió en la mirada impasiva que le dedicaba la mujer.

Hasta el momento Harry Potter se había quedado callado esperando y analizando la conversación, definitivamente esta ordenanza y por ello también la visita iban más allá de lo evidente, no solamente era un mero anuncio de parte de la Directora. Ella había venido con otras intenciones y el averiguaría cuales eran.

Definitivamente este curso sería interesante, si no fuera así, después de los últimos años habría sido realmente aburrido.

_-Está bien, nos prepararemos para asistir al último curso-_Cedió Harry a nombre de sus compañeros, sabía que Hermione de cualquier manera tenía planeado volver, ahí el del problema sería Ron ya lo resolvería más tarde. Tal vez necesitaría un poco de cuerda y cinta.

x.x.x.

Después de lograr una captura exitosa sobre Nott Hermione y los demás tuvieron que preparar el tedioso regreso, ella hubiese preferido utilizar medios Muggles pero para ello tendría que atar a Malfoy y esperaba evitar la vergüenza de hacerlo, el a pesar de tener la varita restringida, un genial hechizo que encontró en uno de los libros antiguos que se encontraban en Grimmauld Palace, aun se encontraba rebelde a lo que se le pedía, la mayoría de las veces no las realizaba tendría que recurrir a cosas más drásticas si ese chico no se domesticaba, de ella dependía que lo hiciera.

x.x.x

El domingo, un día antes de que el plazo final para que los alumnos se presentaran en el colegio todos aquellos que fueron traídos "voluntariamente" para cursar el año en Hogwarts empezaron a llegar, dejando asombrados a muchos habitantes del pequeño pueblo de Hogsmade ya que algunos venían atados de manos mientras que otros hasta mordazas presentaban, realmente se resistían a volver, entre ellos se encontraba Ronald Wesley, definitivamente se negaba a que lo obligaran así que Harry tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas a pesar de que le habían prometido a la Directora que volverían voluntariamente. Definitivamente su plan había funcionado.

Algunos de los que se encontraban atados de pies y manos fueron expresamente entregados por sus padres, para ellos era mejor que concluyeran los estudios a que se quedaran en casa para terminar de pudrirse o en su defecto que fueran a parar a Azkaban.

Harry aún se encontraba fatigado después de ir a "recoger" a los fugados, nunca se imaginó que el trasfondo en la visita de la directora era aquel, encomendarles la misión de hacer cumplir la ley. No habían sido pocos y por fortuna eran fáciles de localizar, no sabía cómo lo hacia la directora, pero no le importaba. Por ahora así las cosas eran más fáciles para él.

No había por que agregarle más problemas a su vida.

La mayoría no se resistía mucho así que los elegidos para llevar a cabo la tarea se separaban, generalmente no llegaban muy lejos así que eran presas fáciles. Sin embargo su equipo solo una vez tuvo que separarse, cuando a él le toco correr detrás de Malfoy, había sido sumamente tedioso, pero al final pudieron atraparlo. _Genial_.

Lo que le preocupaba era que el después fue asignado para ir por Nott, a quien sorprendentemente habían localizado en América. Si, a mitad de la guerra había desaparecido, nadie sabía de él, para Harry Nott había sido astuto e inteligente al elegir largarse y desentenderse de todo el asunto, además de las tácticas que utilizo para hacerlo y no lo notaran, mucho después de que se descubrió su ausencia también supieron de que sus cuentas habían sido vaciadas sin rastro alguno, ojala él hubiese tenido esa opción.

Ahora Harry no sabía si Hermione, Malfoy y Luna habían podido con él, eso lo tenía ansioso por que no pudo ir con ellos a causa del imbécil de Ron que se negaba a acatar la ley, ahora lo maldecía- _Maldito Ron- _mascullo mientras le daba un buen azote en la nuca para que dejara de retorcerse, si seguía de esa manera tendría que amarrarlo a un poste y levitarlo hasta la entrada al colegio donde no tendría escapatoria. Esperaba ver a Hermione por ahí trayendo a Nott junto con los demás, rogaba porque ese muchacho no fuera de los encadenados. Mientras Ron seguía removiéndose y tratando de maldecirle, _Fantástico genial inicio ahora tengo que buscar un buen poste..._

x.x.x.

Minerva se encontraba de pie, frente a la ventana del despacho del Director, contemplaba entre divertida y ansiosa la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Ronald Weasley era introducido al Colegio a la fuerza y no solo eso, venia colgado de un poste amarrado de pies y manos. La mordaza daba el toque final. Estaba orgullosa de Potter. Alguna vez tendría que darle un premio.

Para la directora del colegio era bastante curiosa la forma en que los estudiantes llegaban a relacionarse entre sí, ella no tenía manera de entenderlos ni un poco, por eso no se extrañó cuando los gemelos, junto con el profesor Lupin le presentaron el plan de ataque.

Ellos ahora mismo estaban poniéndolo en marcha, esperaba que no se presentaran fallas. Les había dado toda la libertad para moverse en Hogwarts, así que por ahora no se preocuparía por nada ya más adelante vendría lo difícil.

En ese momento, en el despacho del profesor se encontraban los gemelos revisando minuciosamente si nueva copia de "el mapa del merodeador" era una suerte que el profesor tuviera una, aunque no era tan buena como la de Harry, serviría para fines prácticos tal y como querían.

La idea que les rondaba la cabeza era un tanto descabellada pero al fin de cuentas seria efectiva.

Para llevarla a cabo eran necesarios algunos de los inventos de los gemelos, Lupin ahora entendía a la directora, había mucho potencial en esos muchachos a la hora de idear planes y ejecutarlos, nadie más era tan perfecto para el plan y esto le hacía ponerse nostálgico, los merodeadores lo hubiesen hecho bien, no le cabía la menor duda sin embargo era hora de poner manos a la obra no había tiempo para las dudas.

Para empezar con el plan se tenía que llevar a cabo una operación a la que llamaron "_Como miel para osos"_ espera, no hubiese sido más apropiado 'abejas a la miel'?, no importa. Sus objetivos se verían atraídos hacia su trampa de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Se acordó que los planes más arriesgados y divertidos se llevarían a cabo para los alumnos del Séptimo año, no es que discriminaran a los demás, simplemente seria más divertido ver como se desenvuelve y se vuelve loca todos los de ese curso, ya irían bajando de intensidad con los demás grados.

El programa se dividía en dos partes, uno prácticamente secreto y otro que era totalmente abierto al público, el único detalle era controlar a tantos adolecentes! Si no se cuidaban podrían terminar muy mal.

Para empezar haría correr unos rumores sobre una sociedad secreta, no tenía un fin en específico pero aun así seria atractiva para ello esta sociedad se encargaría de dar algunas fiestas de bienvenida y poner las restricciones para que los que no estuvieran contemplados ni siquiera pusieran un pie en el pasillo, esperaba que no se volvieran realmente salvajes, no podía dar garantía de ello.

El comité decidió que la mejor manera de que esto se llevara a cabo era una serie de convivencias interescolares entre los alumnos, por supuesto diría que no era obligatoria la asistencia, pero al explicarles que afectaría los puntajes de cada casa se darían cuenta que en realidad lo era. Había que tener un poco de control sobre los mocosos.

Para esta etapa del plan tendría que reclutar alumnos, mínimo uno de cada casa, después de unas complicadas pruebas, la preparo con mucho cuidado, realizando sorteos, trazando planes y así poder ocultar las huellas, no querían que nadie descubriera quien estaba detrás de todo aquello que se desataría una vez iniciara la fase uno.

se decidieron los objetivos, afortunadamente había un balance en los géneros.

Los tres decidieron que si se trataba de una sociedad secreta la hicieran como tal y conformaran algunas pruebas de ingreso, esto engañaría hasta la mismísima Hermione! No podían darse el lujo de tener algún fallo.

Pero aun así también tenían que ocultar la identidad de los miembros de la organización, se idearon una divertida identidad secreta y por supuesto una organización que atrajera y diera curiosidad a los alumnos al menos lo suficiente como para que llegaran a ser engañados hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Antes que nada, más bien cuando llegue la totalidad de alumnos para iniciar las clases, que por cierto se retrasarían otra semana más, tendrían que soltar al viento el secreto mejor guardado en la historia de Hogwarts.

Su organización antigua que finalmente se llamó "_Fuerzas especiales Hogwarts" _algo pretencioso e intrigante, hasta la mismísima Hermione caería cosa que comprobaron con muy buenos resultados.

Había que tentar a los alumnos, no podía permitir que siguieran con aquellas actitudes que no valían la pena. Los harían crecer así fuera a golpes.


End file.
